The Pursuit of an Artist
by Tosa
Summary: Shikamaru decides to invite one of the biggest social outcasts to come sit with him at lunch. Through this simple gesture a friendship is born, binding them together. But now Shikamaru must face the question: are they just friends? ShikaSai SasuNaru AU
1. Inviting the Outcast

I really like this fic idea, and I really hope you like this, too. Please be kind when reviewing? This is my fourth shot at a chapter fic, and only the second time I've managed to keep working with it.

Kishimoto owns these characters, names, etc. I'm just the crazy fangirl, guys.

* * *

The sun hit the lunch table from an angle where the glare was horrific, yet none of the boys currently sitting there made any move to comment on this (though they were jealous of Shino for always wearing his sunglasses and being prepared for such situations). 

Anyway, it was a perfectly normal afternoon, students grouped up in the lines and gossiping while searching the piles of trays for one that might be dry. Large bundles of guys that would bunch up in random parts of the line were almost impossible to hear over, sounding like schoolgirls squealing over boys they'd like to take to the prom.

Chouji, a heavy kid, returned from the line with a tray stacked high with everything from corn to cookies, and just the sight of it was enough to make one fill with nausea.

Kiba narrowed his dark and oddly cat-like eyes at Chouji before punching him in the arm. "You're the reason why all those people in Africa are starving." Chouji merely shrugged.

"I wasn't aware you cared about starving people in Africa," the boy at the head of the table yawned.

Shikamaru, the protagonist of our story, was, to most, just another nerd. His intellect was unmatchable, and it was only because he never actually did the work set out for him that he was failing high school. When it came to looks, he was average; dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and narrow, black eyes. He was always wearing a grimace, and the world just seemed to piss him off. He was just never happy unless lazing about, watching the sky or the clouds or doing simply nothing.

He now sat, feet propped up on the table, leaning back in his chair, yawning. He didn't have a lunch because he was just too damn lazy to get up and buy one himself.

So the boys gathered around and began to share stories of idiotic teachers and dumb-as-hell girls when another boy approached, short with a head full of wild blonde hair that seemingly stuck out every-which-way. His eyes were a bright, cerulean blue and three scars on each cheek, like whiskers, added to his mischievous fox-like appearance.

"Guys! I have something to tell you, something really-"

"If it's about your boyfriend, we don't want to hear it," scoffed Kiba. Naruto's face turned red.

"What the hell did you just say?"

With a toothy grin, Kiba cupped his hands to the sides of his mouth and yelled, "UCHIHA SASUKE AND UZUMAKI NARUTO ARE _DATING!_"

Naruto let out a growl before launching himself at Kiba, only to be stopped by a hand gripping the back of his school uniform.

"Oi, Dobe. Calm yourself."

Sasuke was, in short, the best of the best. He was the desire of all women and envy of all men, with the attitude of a true nobleman. Or a disgruntled llama. Anyway, his heritage was thick and pure without any flaws, and he was top student at Nin Academy's so-called "prestigious" all boys school. Aside from that, his looks were nothing to scoff at, either; his skin was pale in contrast to Naruto's eternal tan, and his eyes were curved and shone like bright, polished onyx. Dark locks of interchanging blacks seemed to caress his face; truly, Uchiha Sasuke was the exact opposite of his friend.

"Sasuke!" The blonde beamed up at him.

"Sasuke," the other boys repeated, seemingly spitting out his name like a bad taste. Thankfully, the Uchiha did not notice the cold welcome.

"C'mon, Dobe," he sighed warily, holding up a finely wrapped lunchbox. "Let's sit outside today."

"Okay! Just gimme a sec to-"

Instantly, something small and hard came zipping across the room, colliding with Naruto's head at full force and causing him to choke out a... er... two profanities.

"HOLY _FUCK!_ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"You didn't have to scream that loud," Shino mumbled.

"It looks like an eraser," said Sasuke, picking it up to examine.

All four boys followed Naruto's gaze to the windows, where a boy sat alone, leaning over his sketchpad, pretending to be engrossed in his work.

Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"You're kidding! He moved here eons ago," Chouji whined.

"Negative. He moved here exactly two months ago," Shino corrected.

"Yeah," added Kiba, "and he's in, like, two or three of our classes. How do you not know who he is?"

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Yamamoto Sai."

Everyone turned their heads to see look at the dark teen who had just spoke.

"Sai," Sasuke repeated. "His name is Sai."

"Pssh. I think he's retarded or something," Naruto growled, rubbing his head from where the eraser had made impact. "He's got this problem with me, always picking on me and insulting my penis..." His voice trailed off again, but picked up more vigor once he added, "Why the hell did he look, anyway?"

Their heads turned simultaneously to stare at the boy who sat alone on his window seat.

"HEY! YAMAMOTO!! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!!"

The boy lifted his face and made eye contact with the group. Despite himself, Shikamaru was speechless; his skin was stark white, blending perfectly with the walls of the school. The shock of cropped, black hair and haunting, equally dark eyes only added to this effect. He noted that Sai looked vaguely like Sasuke, minus the lips.

Then something peculiar happened.

As Shikamaru continued to study this stranger's face, his lips parted, revealing a rosy red tongue... with he pointed childishly at Naruto. The blonde was now steaming.

"Let's go, Sasuke!" he snapped angrily, grabbing the wrist of the taller boy and dragging him off. The other boys sniggered.

"Jesus, looks like freak-a-do over there got Naruto pissed again,"

"Seriously, though, that kid's so weird. He never even talks to anybody..."

"What, you mean Naruto?"

"No, fatass, I mean Sai!"

They turned to Shikamaru, waiting for a response or at least a biting remark for insulting Chouji. But strangely enough, it didn't come; he just kept staring at the boy across the cafeteria. Worried, Chouji tapped him on the shoulder. "Shika?"

"He looks lonely."

Kiba rolled his eyes, stealing a Dorito from Shino's tray and stuffing it into his mouth. "Yeah? So what?"

Shikamaru turned to face them now, fiddling with one of his miniature silver hoop earings so as to avoid their eyes. "Maybe we could... you know." He paused to shrug. "Invite him over, or-"

Chouji and Kiba gasped, whereas Shino shook his head as if to say, _'Unbelievable.'_

"What? What's up with you?"

"Haven't you heard," the brunette paused, eyes flicking about the table before stating, "the _rumors?_"

"Of course he hasn't! He just learned Sai existed today," Chouji snapped, flicking Kiba's head. _That's for the fat comment, fuckah._

Ignoring the portly boy's hostile poke, he continued. "It's just... we heard some stuff."

"Bad stuff," Shino entered.

"Creepy stuff."

Shikamaru let loose a hoot of laughter at his friends' unnecessary caution. "Creepy stuff? What, he ain't queer or anything, right?"

Nobody else was laughing. Shikamaru, shocked, stared at them.

"...You're kidding."

"We wish we were, Shika," said Kiba, giving him a sorrowful pat. "We wish we were."

"You guys are blowing smoke out your asses. Go to hell," he huffed, rolling his eyes. Shikamaru removed his feet from the surface of the table before heading over to the window sill where Sai had returned to his drawing. Without looking up, he stated, "You here to avenge the ADHD kid over there?"

Puzzled, Shikamaru glanced behind him before turning his gaze back to the average-looking boy who was sitting there. It was no wonder he'd never noticed him before. He looked like every other Japanese boy in the school.

"Uh. Actually," _Dammit, it's no big deal._ "Do you want to come sit with us?"

He half expected to receive a, _'You're kidding, right?'_ or a, _'Like I'd ever hang out with you rejects.'_ Instead, he got:

"Sure."

"What?"

Sai looked up at him with a seemingly gentle smile. Shikamaru felt an odd tingling run up his face.

"Unless... You just changed your mind."

"No!! No, it's fine. Just follow me," he muttered.

The two of them made their way back to their table to find the others staring at them incredulously. It was rare Shikamaru even bothered getting up during the lunch period, much less to welcome another student.

Silence reared its ugly head and began to press down on their table, making it too much for Shikamaru to handle.

Maybe he should try to break the ice. But how? This guy was an enigma. He didn't have a clue what to talk about, let alone-

"H-hey, give that back!"

Sai quickly snatched his sketchbook from Kiba, face a deep red.

"Dude, I just wanted to see what you were drawing," he replied, pouting. "What's the big deal, anyways? You drawing naked girls?"

"No," the artist mumbled, and from the concentrated look on his face, Shikamaru realized he was up to something. What was with that evil grin?

"But you know… The school guidance counselor is commissioning me."

With a cocked head, Chouji inquired, "Commissioned?"

"It means Jiraiya paid Sai to draw something for him," Shino explained.

Now he had the boys' attention.

"You mean that old perv?! I bet it's for that book series of his. That moron, using his real name. Like we wouldn't figure it out."

"Doesn't the English teacher read those?"

"But wait! If he is commissioning you, can we have a peak?"

"No way! He specifically said no peep-shows, or he'd cut my pay by half."

"Aaaw, come on! Just one little look? Pretty please?"

Shikamaru sighed. If Kiba liked this guy, that was a decent start.

And again, he found himself wondering why he even cared.

* * *

Ugh. There were so many spelling mistakes in this. I hope I got them all... -mumble- Anyway, I know it's an irregular pairing, so just bare with me, okay?  
I debated several puns for the title, all involving replacing "ai" with "Sai", but I got so annoyed with that I just chose something simple. 

**8/29/07 edit** Decided to proofread and change this chapter a bit, take out the craziness. You don't have to reread it, since I didn't completely rewrite it, but it's prettier now.


	2. Suspicion

"Yo, Deer-boy!"

The voice was familiar, but not enough for him to recognize it right away. Shikamaru let loose a wild yawn and scratched his head before glancing past his locker door... to see a walking pile of boxes heading his way.

"Hey, hey, Deer-boy! Help me out with these already, I'm getting stretch marks!"

Shikamaru took his sweet time examining the speaking tower of cardboard and trying to guess how much each would weigh.

"HEY!"

Now he remembered.

"...Sai?"

"Yes, it's _Sai!_ Who'd you think I was? I hardly think that chubby kid's liable to do heavy lifting, and those other two look kinda' lazy to me." His pale face poked from behind the boxes, his lip bit in annoyance. "Do you _mind_?"

"Not really."

"Aw c'mon! I'd help you!"

"Nope, sorry." Shikamaru leaned against his locker door with a smug grin. "Manual labor isn't my bag. And besides, you insulted my friend."

"Well, tough! Wait, don't you mean-?"

"No. Friend." Shikamaru held up a single finger to the struggling artist. "Kiba and Shino don't really count."

"Fine, fine, but _please_ just help me with these?" He seemed ready to fall over any second. Shikamaru let out a quick, sharp bark of laughter.

"Okay, Sai. Let's say I was actually willing to do this for you. What's in it for me?"

"_The satisfaction of helping a friend?!_"

The boy leaning against the locker shrugged, waving his hand in uncertainty. "Eh..."

"HENTAI! Do you like hentai? I could draw some for you!" Sai thanked the gods when Shikamaru's ears perked up. "E-even... if you'd like..." He cringed at the thought. "_Yuri._ "

Shikamaru paused. That sounded like a reasonable offer. He plucked the top two boxes from Sai's stack. The other boy released an immediate sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Deer-boy. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, yeah." Shika huffed. The boxes were incredibly heavy. "Where do we take these?"

"Just follow me, Deer-boy." At the use of the sardonic nickname, he winced. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Sai shrugged, causing the top most box to shake, and several of the art supplies seemed to threaten to jump out.

"All the guys call you Shika, which means deer. Deer-boy." Shikamaru rolled his eyes but continued following Sai to the other end of the hall, making a right.

"That doesn't mean you can call me that," he grumbled moodily. "It's really annoying."

"Can I call you Shika, then?" It was a fair compromise, but...

"I have a real name, you know. It's Shikamaru." Sai returned the statement with an eye roll of his own and a smirk before coming to a halt.

"Here we are! Home sweet home." He gazed at the door warmly, sparking a memory in the back of Shikamaru's mind. Come to think of it, hadn't he seen Sai prowling the hallways, running errands for the art teacher all week? He half wondered if Sai'd always done this, even at his old school, or if he just had nothing better to do than find excuses to get to class late.

Shikamaru stepped forward and, balancing his stack on his left side, pounded on the door with his foot. A familiar face opened the door and, after studying both of the boys with her burgundy-colored eyes, smiled.

"Sai," she said with warm regard. "I see you're working Shikamaru like a dog."

"Yes I am, Kurenai-sensei," he replied with a smug half-smile aimed at Shika. For what seemed like at least the seventh time that morning, Shikamaru rolled his eyes before following the two inside.

-----------------

"Jesus, I'm hungry!" Shikamaru fell to his seat with a groan.

"What's up with you?" Kiba inquired, biting off half of a cinnamon roll. But he forgot his lazy friend, quickly turning to glare at Shino.

"You mind, bug-boy?"

Shino simply shrugged, continuing to examine the jarred beetle he had brought with him to lunch. It was huge, shiny, black, and twitching. It wiggled its little pinchers, waving it's grotesque body around as if to study them in turn.

"Oh, _yuck!_" Sai wrinkled his nose.

"Is it just me, or is Naruto avoiding us?" Chouji pointed out, absent-mindedly stabbing his corn with a fork.

And indeed he was. Looking out the windows where Sai used to sit, they could see him sitting outside, deep in a conversation - one-sided, that was - with Sasuke, every-so-often casting "inconspicuous" glances in at his old table.

_Is it because of Sai...?_ Shikamaru wondered. He raised an eyebrow at the artist, who shrugged in return.

He gave up trying to figure it out to lean over the table, looking Chouji in the eye.

"Gimme that rice ball."

"No!" the pleasantly plump boy snapped, cupping his arms in a hoop shape to protect his lunch.

"Go get your own food!"

Shikamaru sighed dramatically before reaching over to snatch one, anyway. He took a bite, momentarily surprised; there wasn't any type of seafood substances of flavoring in the middle. Instead... was this thing filled with jelly? On top of that, it tasted faintly of strawberries.

_Chouji, you nut job,_ he thought in exasperation. _You'd eat your own tongue if your brain would let you._

"Hey, what'cha drawing?"

Sai smirked, bringing up a hand to further block Shikamaru's view from where he sat. "Come and see."

Shikamaru scowled, leaning sideways in his seat to glance over Sai's shoulder.

It was the portrait of a boy. He stood, faceless, in the Nin school uniform minus the jacket with the undershirt sleeves rolled up.

There was something familiar about the curve of the jaw and the crew cut, though the lazy teen couldn't quite place it. Without a face, it was nigh impossible to tell.

Taking another bite of the onigiri (it was actually quite good once you got used to the unusual flavor) he lowered his voice to ask, "So... you got my hentai?"

Shikamaru had to refrain himself from laughing at the utterly disgusted look Sai shot him. For some reason, it just really didn't look right with his particular facial features.

"Yeah yeah, pervert. I've got your porn. Just stop by my locker after school so we don't get caught, okay?"

"Excell-" Shikamaru paused mid-sentence. Someone was listening to them.

The boys looked up just in time to see another, older boy (a senior, Shika guessed) with silver hair and eyes hidden behind large spectacles walking quickly away.

"Better make that your house."

---------------

_I think this is the right place,_ Shikamaru thought. He checked the address on the index card Sai had given him. Yup. Definitely.

Still, he found himself hesitating. It wasn't often that he made new friends, much less went to visit their homes for something as _shallow_ as to pick up some home-maid hentai. Not to mention...

The rude comment Kiba had given him in a few days ago snaked into his mind. He batted it away with a scowl. No way; he couldn't think like that. They were friends... and apparently, according to his weird confession to Sai, Kiba wasn't.

But what if the guys weren't blowing smoke?

Well, there was no time to fuss over the matter. Faggot or not, Sai owed him pornography. He rapped on the door with his knuckles.

"One minute! Er.. five!"

Shikamaru counted exactly seven before Sai opened the door.

"S-sorry," he said, looking rather disheveled. "Had to clean up a bunch of crap. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope," Shika replied, gingerly stepping inside.

"Make yourself at home. I'll grab your... um. Stuff in a sec." With that, he rushed upstairs.

Shikamaru sat down in an old (but weirdly comfortable) wooden chair in the kitchen, sweeping his gaze about the home.

"Somehow... It seems different from how I first imagined it," he thought out loud. It was a bit dusty here, slightly greasy there... But other than that, it was clean.

The downstairs portion was small, with a group of white couches and a television set at the right of the doorway, a room full of things varying in size covered by white sheets - _Paintings,_ he thought - and through there a short set of stairs to the left. Shikamaru looked around at the small quarters combined with the hint of untidiness that made it livable... and briefly it hit him that maybe Sai lived alone.

But Shikamaru became bored, turning his thoughts away from the idea. He glanced over on the counter, wondering if Sai had any books to read or some good food to eat.

He recognized the roasted-almond hue of Sai's sketchbook almost instantly, and his thought returned to his outburst from two days ago.

_I bet Jiraiya has him doing some really perverted shit._

He shook his head. It wouldn't be right to look. It was Sai's personal property - what DID he care, anyway?

Still, his eyes eventually began straying back to that cover, screaming in the far corners of his mind - _Open me!_ He grabbed it more eagerly than he should have.

_One look. That is _all.

He opened to a random page... but didn't see any hentai.

Feeling more than a little cheated, he frowned before taking the time to really examine the picture.

It was the boy from the other day, the one Shikamaru had been trying to place. He'd forgotten all about it. Sai had redone the arms, but this had to be it. Besides, the face remained the same... except now it actually had a face. And a spiky, black ponytail. And earrings...

Shikamaru heard a sound like a person choking on his own gasp.

If Sai had any color at all to his skin, Shika thought he might actually be paling. Instead, he just looked distraught. And... nervous?

"What did you-?"

"Relax. Just some picture of some guy." _Who happens to be me,_ he silently added.

Sai was clutching a folder tightly, forcing a smile. He obviously didn't believe that for a second.

"Tell me about this _guy,_ hm?"

"Uh." _Damn, he's scary when he's like this._ "Y'know. The one from the other day?"

Sai raised a single brow at the vague statement. Obviously, he did not.

"The one that kinda... looks like me?"

"Oh!" Sai's face fell back into the usual calm, blank expression as he handed Shikamaru the folder.

"Alright, then. I'll be seeing you?"

"Yeah." _Okay, that was weird. Remind yourself _never_ to piss Sai off again._ "Okay, then," he coughed, backing away. "I'll see you, then."

"Alright," Sai said with a shrug.

"Uh. In school."

"Yep."

"Have a good afternoon. Night. Evening."

"You, too."

As soon as the door clicked behind him, Shikamaru bolted.

* * *

I decided to repost this story after coming across it in my notebook. X3 It's on HIATUS, though, because although I have a lot done, I'm writing a bunch of other stuff right now… 


	3. A Bento For You

"Shika!"

It was a nice change of pace from 'Deer-boy', that was for sure.

Shikamaru tipped his face back with the usual crooked smile, making eye contact with the boy behind him.

To his surprise, someone waved a warm bento box wrapped in green starry material in his face. The strong smell of fried seafood drifted out. His mouth watered.

"Mmm. That smells nice."

"Yeah, well," Was it just him, or had Sai just blushed? "It's for you."

Sai recognized the look on Shikamaru's face right away and began to shake his head vigorously.

"No no, it isn't like that. Y'see..." He paused, fumbling a bit with the box and trying to find the correct words. "I kind of felt... bad for freaking out on you the other day. You seemed kind of spooked when you left, so..." his voice trailed off and he thrust the box forward.

"Just take it, okay?" Sai was about to bolt when Shikamaru reached back and grabbed his arm. It was a memorable display of athletics; his foot pressed down hard enough on the table top to keep him anchored on the bench while he kept the other boy from escaping.

"Don't you want to eat it with me?"

Actually, that _had_ been Sai's original intention. But he couldn't find a logical way to point this out without sounding... well, let's just say he silently thanked his friend for indirectly saving his ass from more rumors.

Shikamaru straightened up, taking Sai with him.

"It's kind of heavy. I'm sure I couldn't finish it alone. Why let it go to waste?"

Sai marvelled slightly at how simple Shikamaru had made the concept of a 'friendly lunch date' between _two guys_ seem. He bobbed his head slightly.

Kiba was left the only one at the table since Naruto was still pissed at everyone for their 'betrayal', Shino had caught the flu bug (ha, ha) and was staying home sick, and Chouji was _still_ picking out five or so entrees in the the lunch line, thereby holding everyone up.

The brunette shot his friend a dark look, clearly stating that he was not planning on surrendering his seat anytime soon. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and began steering Sai towards the door.

"Let's sit by Sasuke and Naruto. We can make crude comments about 'em really loud and stuff, I'm sure they'll love that."

For the first time since he met him, Sai beamed.

-

"Oh come _on!_ He was all over you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Chouji, you saw it, right?"

"I must've still been in line," Chouji replied with an indifferent shrug.

Still determined, Kiba offered, "What about Sasuke? And Naruto? They saw, ask them!"

"Probably too busy feeling each other up to notice anything like that," Chouji pointed out, knocking fists with Shikamaru.

"But I don't mind Sai too much. He's got a dirty mouth an' a few screws loose, but other than that he's all right."

"You have a ton of screws loose, on accounta' your fat-ass."

"Watch it, Inuzuka," Shikamaru growled.

Chouji looked around the hallways with a frown. Most of the students hadn't wasted time in heading home, and they were part of the few left, among club members, teachers, the student council and detention-attendees. Sadly, they were the latter. "Where is Sai, come to think of it? Didn't he say he was staying after, too?"

"Yeah, but not for detention. He-"

Kiba scoffed, "Prolly waiting around to escort Shika here home."

"...and Deidara-senpai went to go set some stuff up for next week's art club meeting." Shikamaru finished, scowling.

Secretly, though, he wished Sai could be there. Chouji was alright (they'd been friends since before kindergarten, after all) but Kiba was beginning to really piss him off. But, although he was an ass, he would never dare be an ass to Sai's face.

Shikamaru didn't say anything further and simply tuned out Chouji and Kiba's on-going conversation about something 'purple and foul-smelling' for the duration of their walk to the detention room.

He felt voicing his opinions would not only be cumbersome, but lead both boys to the wrong conclusion. He and Sai were friends. _Just_ friends.

_Or at least,_ pointed out a faint, unconscious thought, _That's what you think._

-

It was the end of the period, and already Shikamaru was losing patience with his so-called 'favorite' teacher.

Early that morning, his mother demanded he ask Asuma for his current grades, marking period averages, overall score... the works.

"Because I need to know if you're putting forth any type of effort at all! I mean, really, when was the last time you even did your homework?! Can I really tust you not to fail high school?"

"Mom, I-"

"Are you doing drugs? Shooting smack? Falling into a dark ecstasy? You never tell me anything anymore!"

End flashback.

"You really don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?" Shikamaru hissed through grit teeth.

"Not. In. The. Slightest," Asuma mumbled back, studying the contraption that would allow him to check his students' progress. The only problem was, four years of college hadn't prepared him for his worst nightmare - working a computer. Without a sharp object. Or a heavy, blunt one. Yes. Blunt was good, too. (2)

"Maybe if I-"

He let a quick cuss slip out as he clicked the wrong link and opened the student data files.

Frustrated and clearly at the end of his rope, Shikamaru leaned over his chair and hostily growled, "You realize you _are_ on the right program. You just have to find the right stude-"

"Ah, yes! S! This button takes you to the 'S' students, right? I just-"

"No, no, it goes by last-!"

He stopped as Asuma brought up something else by accident.

It's was Sai's profile.

His photo half-smiled back from the screen, with a caption and box of information filed neatly beside it.

**NAME:** YAMAMOTO, S. **SEX:** M **AGE:** 16 yrs

Shikamaru's eyes trailed down to the contact information.

"Alrighty, we got it!" Asuma cheered, grinning widely in triumph as he successfully pulled up Shikamaru's profile. "Now, you said I just have to-"

Asuma paused, swiveling around in his chair.

"Shikamaru?" He scratched his neck. "Shika?"

With a scowl, he turned the computer off, shaking his head.

_Now where did that kid run off to?_

Meanwhile, said kid was quite literally sprinting down the hall, all thoughts narrowing down on one symbol that had shown up beside Sai's name. It was by accident he'd learned the meaning of this simple mark, coincidentally having to help Asuma with his computer problems over the summer, actually having to install the entire profile pack for him.

_The blue arrow._(3) All at once, something inside him clicked.

_Sai doesn't just live alone - he can't _help_ but to. His parents are dead._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 8D;; And FYI, I wasn't really making fun of Shino. It was a pun. Flu bug. Shino likes bugs. Ha, ha.

**(2) -** an idea gained from the english Negima! manga. Takes place during the scene Negi discovers Chizuru's secret and she tries to find a way to dispose of him. Therefore, one must give Ken Akamatsu credit for this one.

**(3) -** Sadly, there is a real symbol like this, though I'm not sure whether or not it is an arrow or a flag or if it's blue, pink, or possibly multi-colored. I accidentally stumbled upon this when with my teacher, she opened someone's profile and said, "Isn't that a shame?" How I learned the rest is for me to know and you to never, ever find out. Ever. But to put your minds at ease, the symbol _I_ saw stood for 'not living with parents', not actually being orphaned.


	4. Incognito

Shikamaru sighed deeply, glaring accusingly at the fluffy white entities in the sky above, barely visible against the grayish hues. It wasn't any use glaring at _them_, though, seeming as they weren't much to blame for his impulsive actions. He had no reason to avoid Sai like this - it gave off the completely wrong message. It wasn't so much as he was afraid of the new situation so much as he felt he was too inexperienced to handle it. Which, by the way, was _so_ not the same thing.

But why was he trying so hard anyway? So, the guy was an orphan. And he was doubting his sexuality and using him for cheap pornography. Yeah - that was probably it.

_It's not Sai. It's _me. If he wasn't in such a crummy mood, he would have laughed at the statement. Sounded like an excuse for a clean break up.

On one hand, Sai wouldn't want to be treated any differently than before Shikamaru had figured this all out. But on the other, the information opened a whole new door of offenses and negative possibilities. And, to be perfectly honest, the idea of Sai never wanting to speak to him again made him want to vomit.

Shikamaru leaned against the cold, concrete wall, spacing out again as he absently watched the schoolyard, dismissing the absence of the two 'lovebirds'. Naruto was always skipping, and wherever he went, Sasuke did too. He moved further away from the windows, trying to stay out of view of the lunchrooms. He pulled his blazer to fit snugly around himself; he didn't usually wear it since it was an optional portion of the uniform (and army-green wasn't really his color), but it had really gotten cold in the past few days.

-

Kiba was not only beginning get annoyed, oh no! He was _royally_ pissed. The new set of resident lovebirds that had recently replaced the absence of Sasuke and the blonde maverick apparently couldn't stay away from each other for a few days without getting sniffy. But what annoyed Kiba the most was not only did Shikamaru avoid his _real_ friends in the process, but Sai was still hanging around their table.

"Bad break-up?" he had hissed scathingly at Sai when he confessed his plight to Chouji in second period Physics. "Sorry to tell you, but I never supported you in the first place, so don't expect pity from _me_, you little cock-sucker."

Kiba had doubted that the little pansy had either the guts or raw upper body strength to punch his face in and almost displace a tooth or three. Too bad he was wrong.

"What in Sam Hill did you think you were doing?!" Yamato had snarled, dragging Sai down the hall towards the principal's office. When the boy didn't respond, he sighed. "You're just fortunate he didn't break a tooth and full of god-damn _dumb luck_ his parents aren't the type to press charges!"

"I thought teachers weren't permitted to use such bland language," Sai stated robotically. He still didn't look his teacher in the eye.

Yamato brought a hand to his face and, with a sigh, he tentatively rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You're better than this. I know you are. You were _getting_ better. What happened?"

If looks could kill, Yamato would have died right then and there in a massacre of blades.

"You can ask Nara Shikamaru that question," he spat.

-

Shikamaru rested his face on the kitchen counter. What a time for his plans to go awry. The one day he was thinking about apologizing to Sai, and he gets sick for nearly a _week_. He really hoped it might kill him by the end of the first prime time _I Love Lucy_ marathon, or he might have to do it himself.

Without looking up, he ran his hand along the smooth counter surface until his finger banged into something hard and plastic; the answering machine. He felt around a few more seconds before pressing in what he believed to be the right button. A beep sounded. Yep. Dead on. Well la-di-frickin'-da.

"'Nara family," his father's voice grunted. "

'DAAAAAD. Where's the damned soda?'

'I told you not to cuss in this house, boy!'

'We got some in the garage, I think, but it might be warm.'

He cut off his family's ridiculous answering machine message there. He really needed to get that thing changed; they'd had it since he was twelve, after all.

"_You have four new messages._"

The first message was voiced by the school's secretary Shizune, calling to make sure that Shikamaru was out sick and not just playing hooky. He deleted it halfway through, followed by the next which was a telemarketer selling one ridiculous miracle cream or another. The third message, however, caught him by surprise.

"This is T. Yamato from Nin Academy High calling to confirm a meeting between us for Friday - or whenever Shikamaru is feeling better, of course. He isn't really in trouble. Not yet, anyway..." the last bit was a mumble, but still clear enough to make light of. "We've just got a few things to discuss."

Shikamaru's head shot up and he fumbled frantically at the buttons. Instead of deleting it, he mistakenly skipped to the next and final recording.

"Hey, Shika," a smooth, smoky voice floated out. He closed his eyes unconsciously; it seemed like ages since he'd heard Sai call out to him, 'Deer-boy!' or, 'Hey, Shika!' "It's me, obviously." He was quiet a moment, and the crackling of some background static was heard before he began to speak again, more confidently this time.

"I know Kiba said you were sick, but I haven't trusted him since he started calling me a cocksucker." Shikamaru tensed up. "So whether you're going to new heights to avoid me like you did all last week or you really _are_ sick, I'd just like to know if it's over between us."

Despite himself, Shikamaru laughed as Sai's voice lowered as if he were pulling the phone away and swore.

"Jeez, I must sound like some kind of heartbroken schoolgirl. God, just call me, okay? AND STOP WITH THE PORNO, YOUNG MAN. YOU'LL MAKE YOUR MOMMA CRY!"

Typical of Sai to bounce back like that. He stared fondly at the answering machine before finally deciding he had to delete the message or face his mother about it later. Especially that last part.

He folded his arms, resting his head comfortably in the crook between. He contemplated calling Sai, but rejected the idea after realizing he had no idea what to say. But it wouldn't help to just let it go, either...

The image of Sai alone again. This time, however, it wasn't melancholy so much as helpful; he was beginning to get an idea...

Of course, there was a chance the plan would backfire. Failing school was one thing, but failing to solve an interesting little puzzle like this? Shikamaru would be damned to let the opportunity to make things right slip past. He had a reputation to live up to, after all.

-

Okay. So maybe he should have called first.

"SAI!"

Shikamaru ran to meet the other boy, getting yelled at by three teachers and an upper-class student in the process.

"Yo, Sai, slow down!"

The artist whirled around in an almost whiplash-like move, pretty black eyes piercing Shikamaru's own with an impenetrable force. His pale lips were set in an angry sneer. Yep. Calling would have helped.

"What the hell? You avoid me for, like, two weeks-"

"One week, I really was sick this..." he shut up after receiving a warning glare.

"-and now you're just suddenly changing your mind and begging for _forgiveness?!_"

Actually, Shikamaru hadn't yet begged. That was stage two. However, for fear Sai would devour his heart, he kept silent on the matter.

"Look, I'm _sorry_-" they both froze up as the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang. He was running out of time - this was one problem that couldn't just wait. "-but I want to make it up to you."

Shikamaru took a deep breath, unconsciously bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Are you free this weekend?"

Sai stared at him incredulously. "Oh _god_, not you, too! Is this your idea of _funny?_" He turned to leave, rolling his eyes in disgust. "I'm outta'-"

"WAIT!"

Shikamaru had grabbed his arm rather tightly, startling Sai as he whirled him around to face him.

"Shit. You're serious?"

"Y-yeah, but I didn't mean it like _that!_" It was one of the first times Sai had seen him blush.

The two were silent as the late bell sounded, but both boys dismissed it. It was the first warning to both of them this quarter, and probably wouldn't matter much anyway. This was way more important.

The halls were empty and the boys lowered their voices to avoid projecting too loudly and catching a staff member's or upperclassman's attention.

"So what _do_ you mean?" Sai asked slowly and carefully. Shikamaru took a shaky breath. Sai guessed he was still a bit embarrassed by the misconception. His grip was still rather tight.

"What I _mean_ is, would you like to come over my house and just... hang out for a little bit. Maybe this Saturday, if you're free."

"Oh."

Shikamaru let go of him, and the two stumbled back awkwardly.

Sai brought a hesitant hand to his face, seeming to contemplate the offer. "I-"

"You two! What on earth are you doing out here, in the middle of homeroom no less!"

The unwanted intruder came as a shock to both boys as they whirled around catch Yakushi Kabuto, their senpai and Sai's class rep, heading towards them with an exaggerated air of revolt.

He frowned at them over his spectacles. "They'll be sending everyone out to their lockers soon. Get to your classrooms before I report you."

Shikamaru winced. "Look, we don't want any trouble-"

"-But Kurenai-sensei said she needed me this morning, and Shikamaru was walking me back to homeroom just now." He gave his friend a tight smile. "Right?"

"Y-yeah," he replied, less convincingly. Kabuto rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, now would you _please_ stop dilly-dallying and get to your classrooms?"

"Right!" they chirped in unison, heading in opposite directions; Sai with Kabuto, Shikamaru alone.

Sai glanced over his shoulder at Shikamaru. With a smirk, he folded his hand into a sort of incomplete 'love' sign, putting his thumb to his ear and pinky to his lips.

_'Call me.'_

* * *

This turned out MUCH better than the original draft! XD It seems that it's the times I am suffering from lack of sleep that I write the best. Chapter two's still my favorite, but this one might still be a close second!

**Reviews are appreciated! ♥**


	5. The God Honest Truth

When Shikamaru arrived at home that day, he immediately sensed things weren't all as they usually were.

It could have been the fact that his father's car was already in the driveway when he usually came home late at night on Fridays, or it could have been the air of raw hostility his mother portrayed when opening the door to greet him, nostrils flaring and giving a frightening disfiguration to her face. Either way, the sense of displacement was there, and he felt it.

"Did you really think we wouldn't figure it out?! I told your father as soon as I heard!"

Shikamaru blinked. "What?"

"Don't you _what_ me, young-!"

"'Ey, boy." His father greeted him with a salute from behind his frazzled mother. "How's about you come in and we have a little talk?"

Shikamaru nodded, not sure how to access the situation. His dad didn't seem to feel need to over-exemplify whatever had happened, but then he never did. And his mother was literally smoking from the ears, hair coming loose from its bun in little bunches that fell to her rigid-with-anger face, but then again that was also perfectly mundane... for them.

"Have you _any_ idea why you're in trouble, mister?!" his mother had hissed when they had all sat down around the kitchen table.

"'Cause we don't, either," Shikato mumbled, quieting down at the angry look his wife shot him.

Shikamaru shifted, fiddling with one of his earrings. He scowled in annoyance. "Then why the hell are you yelling at me?"

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO CUSS-_"

But Shikato broke her off with a calm wave.

"Son," he said, sighing. "We got a message from your teacher, Mister... Mister... It was Yami-something, I'm sure..."

"Yamato?" Shikamaru frowned. "He's the health teacher, you get him once a year for a quarter and I haven't had him since September." Here, his voice lowered. "Except he sometimes maintains detentions, too..."

His father raised an eyebrow at him. His mother nearly jumped out of her chair as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Listen! I know you know what you did! In fact-"

"The message surprised me as much as it did you, I don't-"

"You know, the biggest problem here is the fact you didn't even go."

Both Shikamaru and his mother stared at Shikato in shock.

"Y-you skipped out on a disclipnary meeting?! Is that _allowed?_"

"Prolly not," Shikamaru said before he could stop himself. Way to swim himself back into deep water, but it wasn't _entirely_ his fault. He'd been thinking mostly about his newly established friendship with Sai and completely forgot about the meeting. Besides, Yamato said he could have it any day...

His mother threw her hands into the air.

"God dammit, you are _grounded_, Shikamaru Nara, you march _straight_ up to your-"

"But how long?" he panicked, thinking once again of Sai.

"The weekend, the month, _the rest of your known existence!_"

"Now, honey, I think that's a little-"

"Does that mean I can't have a friend over?"

The room was silent. Mrs. Nara put her hands down.

"What?" she asked in a shaky voice, suddenly calm.

Shikamaru shrugged, confused and rather embarrassed at the sudden calm that took place over the small household. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling warmer than usual.

"I sort of... promised someone I'd let them come over this weekend. They're sorta a new friend, I met 'im two weeks or so ago..."

There was barely time to register his mother had even moved towards him when he was almost sent flying out of his seat, the force of the embrace she held him in making his chair wobble. He blushed furiously, attempting to shove her off.

"Oh, _Shikky!_ Do you know how happy it makes mummy to hear that?"

"M-mother!"

"Oh, dear. My father and I were afraid to tell you this, but we were certain you were smoking pot or something, and you and that _nice_ Akamichi boy weren't friends anymore!" She squinted her eyes, glaring at a small photo frame with kittens on it behind Shikamaru's head. She wasn't really looking at the contents. "I never trusted that Kiba boy. Did you hear what happened to his sister?"

"I-I don't think it was that big of a deal," he mumbled defensively. She didn't seem to hear him.

"What's this new friend like? He isn't a druggie, is he? Or _wait..._"

His mother and father exchanged taunting glances before chiming, "Is it a giiiiirl?"

"NO!" He growled, attempting and failing once again to shove her off. Whoever said women had a poor lack of upper body strength had yet to meet his mother.

"Oh," she said disappointedly. Her grip loosened a split second and he managed to get free. He was now standing in front of the circular table, panting, face flushed.

But they wouldn't let him go and she swiveled around in the chair to look at him. It once again wobbled quite dangerously, threatening to throw her off. To his dismay, it didn't.  
"Now, let's be honest 'bout something here," his father said gruffly. "I don't care if this boy eats eraser shavings, skirt chases or is even an orphan with magical powers named Harold." Shikamaru twitched at that last bit. Half of it, after all, was sort of correct. He wasn't sure if Sai had magic powers, though. "What's important, and be honest..." he lowered his voice. "This kid... _inverted?_"

Shikamaru stared at him, open mouthed.

"...What?"

"Giddy about the britches? Good on guys? Got a freakin' banana sticking out his tailpipe?"

"_SHIKATO!_"

"_DAD!!_"

"What?" he frowned, much resembling Shikamaru at the moment in an older and less concerned sort of way. "I'm jus' asking!"

Mrs. Nara ground her teeth before stating, "Shikamaru, I for one don't give a damn if the boy's a little..." she fumbled for the right words, losing eye contact for a moment. "...Loopy, but in all honesty it'd be good to know right about now if he's 'sweet' on you or not." Both parents stared at him, expectantly. The corner of Shikamaru's mouth twitched.

"_Sai_," he hissed, highly doubting his mother didn't care, "I'll have you know, is straight as an arrow." _That's been snapped in half,_ a little voice resembling Kiba stated in the back of his mind.

Shikamaru grabbed the phone and, with a last look at his parents, grumbled, "I'm going to call him now, if you don't incredibly _mind._ You two _stay_ down here, and do _not_ follow me up to my room to eavesdrop." He glared at them accusingly, heading down the hall accusingly and only taking his eyes off them a split second to ascend the stairs. They stood still, watching him go.

Shikato raised an eyebrow to his wife, who merely smiled knowingly.

When Shikamaru came back down, robotically stating the the date and time the visit would take place, his father chuckled, stating, "It took you _two hours_ to figure that out?"

-

The doorbell sounded by the front door of their home, signaling Sai's arrival. Due to the time of year frost had begun to form on the windows on each side of the door, causing Shikamaru's mother to yell, "Let him in, before he freezes to death!" Shikamaru had sighed in obvious annoyance before doing so and finding his friend on the low-lit doorstep, unscathed, unfrozen. Sai was a bit flushed about the face, dark eyes watching him calmly. He was shivering, the comfortable-looking, black sweatshirt he wore about his thin frame obviously not thick enough to shield him from the harsh cold that had settled in. A smile crept to Shikamaru's face.

"Come in."

Sai slipped almost soundlessly inside, still holding his arms despite the rush of warm air. He looked about, a contemplative expression on his face. He turned to Shikamaru and was about to say something when a thin, dark-haired woman rushed from the kitchen, pulling him into an embrace.

"Oh, is this him? Is this Sai?" She cuddled him close, squealing. "Gosh, he's so... so _cute!_"

Shikamaru laughed at the look of obvious discomfort on Sai's face. He seemed rather socially clumsy at times, and he couldn't imagine how ridiculously awkward he must feel now in the arms of a middle-aged woman.

"Uh... hello, Mrs. Nara," Sai said, struggling to keep composure as she squashed him into her. "It's nice to meet you."

"And it's nice to see Shikamaru hanging out with such a nice boy," she replied, nodding as if he'd just said something profound and intelligent. Shikamaru raised a thin eyebrow before commenting, "You realize you're crushing him."

She shrugged indifferently before finally letting him go. Sai attempted not to gasp too dramatically.

"Dinner will be ready soon, so keep within hearing range!"

"Will do," Shikamaru grumbled, tugging Sai in the direction of the stairs. The other boy followed obediently.

-

"Oh, and what's _this_?"

Sai smirked at Shikamaru, waving the small, stuffed animal he had just plucked off a nearby shelf at him.

"_Shikky_ has a widdle teddy beah?"

Shikamaru snatched it up immediately, glowering at him. Sai laughed, settling down on the wooden flooring in front of Shikamaru's desk.

"Sit, please. There's something I believe we have to talk to about."

The Nara boy raised an amused eyebrow. "Aren't you the guest? Shouldn't I be the one inviting you to sit?"

But he did anyway. Sai glanced at him, face blank, eyes examining him. Shikamaru's stomach lurched, remembering something he'd thought to himself when he'd first seen Sai. _It was no wonder I never noticed him before. He looks like every other Japanese boy in the school._ But no, Shikamaru thought to himself. _He's... more than that now._

"Shika."

The smoky, pleasant voice brought him out of his thoughts.

Sai seemed to be rather uncomfortable right now, and it was the first time he'd seen him so. It wasn't the same awkwardness he portrayed near people he didn't know or the mildly amused feeling shown around Shikamaru's mother. Whatever it was he wanted to talk about, he seemed reluctant to do so.

"Shika," he said again, still looking for the right words. His voice was almost too soft to hear. Shikamaru moved closer to him.

Sai shifted again, surprise conquering his face when his shoulder collided with his friend's. He lowered his eyes before hesitantly stating, "I... want to know why you were avoiding me."

Shikamaru was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. He fiddled with the hoop of his left ear.

Sucking in a dry breath, he replied, "I... I was sort of with Asuma when..."

He relayed the details, every so often stopping to swallow and catch his breath. His throat had become incredibly dry in the past few minutes. Sai watched him intently, taking it in and never interrupting. That was the good thing about Sai; he was a good listener.

When he finished, Shikamaru fell deathly silent.

"Is that all?"

Sai wasn't looking at him anymore and his voice was cracking. That was a bad sign.  
Afraid his parents would walk in at any moment, he quickly said, "I-it was for your own good, you know? I just was worried, but then you called, and you sounded hurt so I-"

A snicker. Shikamaru stared at him, dumbfounded.

Sai was laughing. At _him_.

"Just what the _hell_ is so funny about all of that?!"

"_YOU!_" Sai giggled, clutching his sides. "Oh my _gawd-_ you made me seem like the damsel in distress! Did you honestly think I'd care if you said anything?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I didn't know, did I?" Shikamaru sniffed indignantly, brow furrowing. "I'd known you, like, a week."

"Mmmm." Sai smiled at him full on with the same expression Shikamaru had seen when they'd shared the box lunch. "You're so... odd. In a cute sort of way."

Shikamaru nearly bit his own tongue in half.

Cute.

Sai said. _He._ Was cute.

Sai looked up at him again, suddenly seeming worried.

"Are you alright? You look sort of... warm."

Shikamaru blushed furiously, hissing, "I'm perfectly _fine!_"

Sai's hand had made contact with his, fingers absently lacing each other. He pulled his arms close to his sides, but not daring to yank his hand away.

"Besides," Sai murmured, resting his head on Shika's shoulder, "I don't live alone, even though my parents are dead."

Shikamaru marveled at how easily he could say it. Sasuke's parents had passed away when he was eight, but he still remembered them and had a hard time talking about them. It was one of the few times anyone in their group had seen Sasuke portray any kind of profound emotion.

The thought of Sasuke brought him back to Sai, who had curled his knees up to his chest. Their fingers were still laced.

"I live with my brother." Sai gave a small, shy smile. "He's older, but he's good to me. In all truthfulness, I don't think I'd be able to be here today if it wasn't for him..."

His voice trailed off at the end, followed by a burst of anguish.

"God, I'm sorry, I-"

"Tell me." Their roles had switched. Shikamaru blinked at him, calm gaze unwavering.

"Tell me what happened. No matter what, I won't judge."

Sai nodded, taking the words in.

"A-alright. But just to be warned, it gets a bit messy..." Sai took a deep breath.

"I never knew my parents. Ever. I grew up in a skanky little orphanage up in Kiri." He wrinkled his nose in disgust of the memory. "My brother was another orphan and wasn't related to me, yet he took me in and cared for me anyway. When he came of age, he packed up and left the orphanage, taking me with him." Sai smiled into the distance fondly before continuing. "We never had a lot of money, but we were happy just the same. He works little, insignificant jobs here and there, and sometimes he sells paintings. He's an amazing artist."

Shikamaru smirked. So. That explained Sai's interest in art.

The other teen's face darkened. "But... sadly, while we were living in Oto, I..." It was Sai's turn to swallow now. His voice lowered. "I... grew to have a crush on one of my best friends. He was, in fact, a boy."

He looked at Shikamaru, as if expecting him to say something. Shikamaru simply shrugged. "Go on."

"Well, my closest friend, who at the time was a girl, convinced me to confess my feelings to him. She said we knew him and that he'd be sensitive to these things even if he didn't accept my offer. And yet..." Sai looked panicky. "It wasn't his fault, though, it was mine! I pulled him aside for just a second. I didn't check to see if they were following us, or if we were out of earshot. I was just so happy to finally confess..." Sai rested his face against Shikamaru's shoulder again. Shikamaru didn't move. He wanted Sai to tell him more.

"Those boys... heard us. And they taunted us. He turned to me and said, 'You worthless _shit_. I've been pitying you from the beginning, but I just can't stand being near you anymore.' He pulled away from the crowd of people gathering to laugh at me, and the next thing I knew I had started getting bullied." He sighed rather wistfully. "My brother finally found out because it was getting harder and harder to hide the scars and bruises. We moved here a little over two months ago." He shook his head miserably. "To think. He'd just gotten a job he wanted to stick with, too."

Sai looked at Shikamaru hesitantly. "Some of the rumors from my old school... they followed me here, didn't they?"

"How'd you guess?" Shikamaru said, softly. Sai gave a bemused grimace.

"I dunno. I think the whole 'cocksucker' thing is what really gave it away."

Shikamaru tensed up, seeing that Sai was looking at him rather intently.

"Thank you." Sai said, quietly. "Just... thank you."

Shikamaru's breathing deepened as he suddenly realized how close they were, and just how near Sai's face was to his.

Soft. They looked soft.

Shikamaru could feel something foamy in his chest, blocking his air pipe almost completely. He would swallow, except his throat was just too dry to do so.

Sai's gentle, warm breaths evened over his face. He smelled incredibly good. Raspberries, maybe... Did Sai use scented soaps? Perhaps it was some sort of flavored mint on his breath. Shikamaru leaned in, eyes almost closed.

He could almost _feel_ them, how amazingly tender they seemed. How pleasant they must be to...

* * *

I apologize for the shear length of this chapter. It's actually much, MUCH longer but I felt I should stop here for now in keeping with the usual length of chapters. **If It Was 'That'** shall be the next chapter instead. 


	6. If It Was 'That'

This one took a while to re-format so it's easier to read, but at least I love you enough to do this. :3 Maybe now you'll _review?_ I know you're out there; those dozens of reader alerts I've been getting certainly weren't just my imagination...

* * *

"DINNER'S READY!" 

"Oh!" Sai said brightly, standing up. "Good. I'm ravished!"

Shikamaru stared after him, suddenly feeling dumbfounded. Sai poked his head back into the room, staring at his host expectantly.

"Hello?"

"Oh, right." Shikamaru mumbled. He collected his thoughts before following his friend out the door, squinting at his back.

_You're not the only "loopy" one here, that's for sure._

_-_

The rest of the evening went without mention of what had happened, Sai and Shikamaru exchanging small talk, Sai charming his friend's parents with his exceedingly good manners.

When it came time for him to leave, Shikamaru found out Sai had been telling the truth; a young man, barely over twenty, had come to pick him up. He looked nothing like Sai, though; he too was tall and incredibly lean, but his skin was rich and healthy, his hair white and chin length. Must be his brother, all the same.

"What a nice kid," Shikamaru's mother cooed for what seemed to be the billionth time that night. She waved as the car disappeared over the corner. "You should have him over again soon, Sh-"

She stopped, blinking in surprise.

"Shikamaru?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, slamming the door shut. Her husband winced.

"Relax, hon," Shikato said, keeping his voice syrupy in an attempt to calm her. "His friend just left, and he probably doesn't want to hang with _us_."

"You're probably right," she murmured, crossing her arms. Surprisingly, she sounded almost hurt. "Still, it wouldn't kill him to tell us how it went. That way if we screwed up at all..."

"We could do it again?" Shikato offered with a snigger, pulling her into an affection embrace. His wife sighed wistfully before cuddling into the welcoming arms.

"Our little boy's growing up."

"Nori..."

-

Shikamaru's brow furrowed. His hand instinctively came up to his ear but he lowered it quickly, blushing when he remembered how Sai had teased him about the nervous action other day. Though to be honest, he wasn't sure why he was nervous, as today had gone surprisingly well.

No, wait - he hadn't come across as too withdrawn, had he? Or had he been making goo-goo eyes at Sai? Honestly, he had no idea and by this point it was too late to take back anything he'd done that might've seemed out of the ordinary. He glared at the clock hanging just over Asuma's door and scowled; dammit! At this rate, there were _still_ four periods left - and he had detention today, too, so it didn't even matter!

_Why can't this day end already?!_ he thought, smacking his forehead against the cold surface of his desk. So, he'd faired well so far, only earning a brief brow-raise from Sai when he'd started rambling incoherently in order to break off Chouji's rant about some movie about drag queens, only to have Sai personally jump in and inquire more.

"The Birdcage, eh? That's a good one, actually, but I haven't seen it for a while."

Of course, Shikamaru liked it, too. He'd seen it just this Sunday with Chouji himself, who still failed to grip half of the movie's plot.

"Yeah, but I don't get it! _Why_ couldn't the one guy wear shoes again?"

Coming back to the present, Shikamaru sighed in exaggeration as the bell finally rung. One period down, another four more to go. Sadly, his next class was clear across the building; just more chance at seeing Sai again in the hall and saying something incredibly awkward or stupid.

Briefly, it occurred to him as he head out the door with his bag slung over his shoulder that he'd be doing this for the rest of his life unless he figured something out - and _soon_.

Sighing _again_ - really, he'd need to find a new way to convey his emotions - he head down the less traffic induced route by the older media center, which had been shut down earlier in the year for renovations and promptly forgotten. He walked past the large double doors without a second glance.

"Sasuke..."

He blinked before looking behind him. That had sounded like-

"Look, I told you. No one comes by here anymore. Just relax, okay?"

"Sasuke..."

Shikamaru's brow raised in surprise. He knew he'd just heard Sasuke talking to someone just now. The boy who had addressed him made that clear. But could the second person really be...?

He didn't think it was snooping just to _peak_. It _was_ a public, _school_ library, after all.

He kept low, glancing between the slightly parted doors to find his suspicions were correct. His eyes widened.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's sun-kissed face in his hands, kissing him tenderly on each closed eye, then directly on the lips. Shikamaru felt a warm tensing curling in his stomach as he watched the two exchange their affections, unaware that he was watching.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto had stopped and was looking down now, blue eyes creased with an unfamiliar sadness.

"I don't like having to hide like this."

"Naruto..."

The little blonde put his fingers to the other boy's lips with a gentle smile.

"I _know_ our friends are on the..." he bit his lip, looking troubled a moment as he struggled to continue, "..._troublesome_ side, but I think they'd be willing to understand if we just talked to them!"

He had at least tried to seem reassuring. Sasuke sighed, pausing as a gust of wind from an open window rustled the pages of books on a nearby table. He started talking again, tones less hushed than before.

"We've been through this before. I said _no_."

"But Sasuke-"

Shikamaru's breath hitched.

Sasuke had broken Naruto off in a rather forceful kiss, suddenly shoving him into the bookcases behind them.

"Ah... _Sasuke..!_"

Shikamaru couldn't watch anymore, quickly fleeing, sure not to make any noise. The door creaked slightly, but it went unnoticed; the two were busy sucking face and grinding into one another at the moment to see much of anything else.

In the hall, Shikamaru fell to his knees just outside an empty classroom, a few stragglers racing to beat the bell sparing him a quick glance before moving quickly in the opposite direction.

He clutched onto the opening slits of a bottom locker, fingers raking over the cool metal that jutted out, staining them with their and the owner's smell.

_Sasuke and Naruto were together._ And from the look of the amount of force Sasuke had used when pinning Naruto to the bookcases just then, they were "doing" it, too. Shikamaru swallowed, closing his eyes as he fought back the odd tingles and warmth that threatened to surface.

So here was the situation.

He was inevitably affected by the way Sasuke and Naruto had been touching each other just now; that much was painfully certain.

And, by the way he'd almost... well, _kissed_ (it was still hard to just think about) Sai the other night, he might actually have feelings for the other boy.

No. He _did_ have feelings for Sai. And although his friend made it clear he had liked _a_ guy, he hadn't made it clear whether or not he was willing to like another guy, especially so soon.

Shikamaru sighed as the late bell echoed off the stark, white surfaces of the walls and floor.

It was going to be a damn long week.

* * *

Woah! Guess what? I finally named Shikamaru's mother:D Sorry if you don't like it or if you find it too late. Or if she already HAS a name, for that matter. XD She kinda' just looked like a Nori to me though, ne? 

Anyway, the whole SasuNaru thing has been something I've been plotting for a veeery long time. And actually, it came out surprisingly different from how I'd always expected. Actually, I'm a little disappointed. :( But if you like it, then tell me. I'd like to have my ego stroked. XD

The behavioral patterns of Shikamaru's parents is unintentionally taken from mine. Although to be honest, the temper is more my father's than anyone else's...


	7. Making Progress

"Waagh!"

Shikamaru sat straight up in bed, blinking incredulously. His face was flushed, but not from the suffocating heat of his thick bed covers.

As of late he'd felt more than a bit out of wack, and this most recent dream had just about beaten his last bit of confidence.

He brought his knees to his chest, clutching his pillow for dear life as he broke into a cold sweat. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment when, as they usually did, his dream would vanish from memory.

It didn't.

_As if the realization wasn't frightening enough,_ he thought with a heavy frown. _Now I'm god-damn dreaming about _kissing_ him. How screwed is _that?

He gripped the canvas-like material, face reddening again. Honestly. Talk about a rude (though, he'd never admit, shamefully pleasant) awakening.

"It was so _real!_" he moaned, not caring who heard him as he hid his face in his pillow, muffling his words.  
"And he was so _soft._"

He pressed his legs harder together, deciding that it'd be better just to smother himself now and save him the embarrassment of recalling what Kiba would most definitely call _fantasies_ in the waking world. The last thing he needed was to act any way that seemed 'suspicious' in class.

"Shika! Would you help me make breakfast? Assuming you're _up?_"

Well, that was his queue. He scowled, pulling the pillow away from his face and allowing himself to breath again.

His Mother: 1. Shikamaru: Zilch.

-

"Hey, kid!"

Sai looked up briefly, though he already knew who had greeted him. Only two people lived here, after all.

Sumi Yamamoto slipped his messenger bag off his shoulders, grinning ear to ear with some sort of hidden knowledge that would stay hidden until someone who was imaginative enough could divulge it from him. He was quite literal at times, despite being an artist; it drove Sai insane sometimes.

His younger brother watched him disrobe until Sumi was left in only slacks, a T-shirt, and socks, stretching before yawning ominously.

"I'm beat," he declared.

He popped a squat beside Sai, smirking.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow, gesturing to a chair beside him. "Don't you want to...?"

"Sit down? On a stool? No." Sumi smiled at him, a dreamy expression painting his face. "Too restricting."

Deciding to play along with whatever odd game his brother had felt obligated to engage him in now, Sai said, "Well, then, I guess I'll come down there with you."

"No need." Sumi shifted about on his knees. "It's not very comfortable, anyway. Especially not to my neck; it's getting stiff just from glancing up at you this whole time. You've gotten quite tall, you know."

Sai once again gave up trying to understand his brother. To think; related, yet as opposite as the moon and sun. It reminded him of a manga he'd once sampled at a bookstore. Of course, the boys in question hadn't been brothers so much as thought of each other as such, and Sai had written it off as total crap before buying a new box of stationary instead.

"Anyway," Sumi stated, matter-of-fact, "I believe you have something you wanted to tell me."

"I did?" Sai asked warily. Despite being more than a bit flustered by the troublesome greeting, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

His brother watched him, expression calm. He said nothing.

"...I do," he mumbled. Damn Sumi. Damn him to hell for being so perceptive.

His elder brother leaned back on his right hand, the other patting the space next to him.

"_Now_ you may join me."

Sai gave him an half-hearted scowl, climbing down from his seat to sit on the floor beside his brother. He curled his knees to his legs, breathing evenly. Well, the interrogation was over, and chances were Sumi would have nothing more trivial to say until he was done. Now came the hard part; actually voicing his situation.

"There's... this friend." He paused to glance desperately at his brother as if to say, _don't make me do this!_ Sumi merely nodded.

"Go on."

Sai sucked in a dry breath.

"I really, really like him."

"As you should, being friends."

Sai squinted at Sumi with a frown. This wasn't his usual method for divulging information. But it was working well all the same, and oddly enough didn't strike him as too out-of-character. It was the wording, most likely.

"No, not just _like._ It's like..."

"Like like?"

"Exactly. And I don't want to get my hopes up, but..." Sai smiled a bit now. "I think he feels the same way back."

Sumi was silent before saying, carefully, "Are you avoiding telling him in case it's just like... last time?"

Sai closed his eyes, withdrawing further into his protective ball.

"Yes... and no."

When he opened his, Sumi implored him to go on with his expression, hungry with curiosity.

Sai rested his cheek on his knee, watching his brother's expression carefully for any changes. "He's... protective of me. And awkward at times, but in a sort of... _cute_ way."

He blushed at having said this, quickly hiding his face.

"'An... he's really different from us, from everyone else." He picked up a bit of courage after saying this, voice beginning to even out.

"He's lazy and too laid-back at times, and even though he's _brilliant_ he's willing to just let his grades go to the toilet, but," he paused, staring at something that wasn't there. "He cares. In his own way."

Sumi tilted his face to the side, too, making his brother chuckle a bit at his silly expression.

"He doesn't care... but he cares?"

"I know. Too deep for you," Sai snorted. "But he's kind to people, even if he doesn't know it, and he doesn't see the world in the way others do."

"As we've established."

"Right. But the thing is... He doesn't _care_ what others think, and he has no problem pointing out when someone's doing something that's just plain wrong." He thought of Kiba heckling Chouji in the cafeteria and smirked lightly.

Sai looked at his brother sheepishly as Sumi deeply pondered the situation. Finally, after a few minutes, he flexed his back to make it crack in achy places and stood up.

"I'm afraid I don't understand your friend, or your type of attraction." Sumi said simply. "And anyway, I believe this is a choice you must make on your own."

"You're the one who asked," Sai mumbled with a scowl. Still, the talk had helped somewhat. In the way that a literal bastard like Sumi could help anyone, anyway.

-

"You found it satisfying, I trust?"

Shikamaru blinked in surprise at the sudden question. He hadn't spoken to the blonde in _weeks_ now. On top of that...

"What in the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Naruto sighed as if Shikamaru had just given him an incredible burden to deal with. Hands behind his back, he approached him, face twisted in a apprehensive look.

"You saw me 'an Sasuke in the library the other day, right?"

Shikamaru's mouth fell open. He closed it quickly to avoid the unhinged look. Naruto smiled impishly, blue eyes glittering.

"I thought so."

Naruto gripped his hand and dragged him to a grassy area of the yard before sitting down pretzel style. He motioned for Shikamaru to do the same. Shikamaru gave a short pout, but obeyed all the same.

"So, how's your love interest coming along?"

Another shock; not only was he suddenly interested in talking with him again while determined to act as if nothing had even happened in the past two weeks, but he was invading his personal life, too. The lazy teen shook his head.

"I have a love interest? I didn't realize."

Naruto looked annoyed. "Don't act cool, Nara! Even Sasuke can see you two love each other."

"_Like,_" Shikamaru corrected with a wince. "_Like_ each other." It was too early for that; love was such a strong and, probably most frightening of all, _accurate_ word.

"Fine. _Like._ As long as you're willing to admit." The little blonde shot him a smirk, and suddenly Shikamaru realized what he'd just let slip. He blushed, still sporting the signature scowl.

"Yeah, well, who the hell asked you?"

Naruto shrugged, still smiling. He was probably too happy at being so perceptive for once to notice Shikamaru's foul mood. How ironic.

"I just felt that, being the guy who's going to help plan your wedding 'n all, I should know for sure."

He pulled out a notebook which, for some totally unexplained yet unsurprising reason (knowing Naruto, anyway) already seemed to have a few ideas jotted down into it.

"I'm thinking orange streamers."

Shikamaru's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Absolutely _not._ I haven't... _We_ haven't established a really official relationship. Yet. And besides." His features calmed somewhat. "Sai hates orange."

Rather than seeming perturbed his favorite color had just been insulted, Naruto smiled mockingly.

"Aaaaw! It's so cute you know that."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, smacking him in the arm.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "You just-"

"Hold that thought," Naruto said suddenly, holding up a hand in front of his face, before bringing to fingers to his lips in a 'shush' fashion. Shikamaru raised a questioning brow, but didn't voice his confusion. Naruto abruptly frowned, deep and loathing.

"Kiba, get your ass out here."

It took a few seconds, but slowly and reluctantly the dog-lover made his way out from behind a tree, scowling at himself and them for being caught.

An uncharacteristic fear arose in Shikamaru's gut. Wait; if a homophobe like Kiba knew what was going on, then what did _that_ mean would happen to him - and, more importantly, Sai?

The two once-friends glared at each other, stares becoming more heated by the moment. And not in any positive sort of way.

"I'm telling."

No one made the slightest move. Kiba's dark eyes narrowed, almost feline slits much too cat-like for a dog lover like himself.

"Didn't you hear me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I've been wanting to make it public for a while, so you're doing me some justice. Sasuke always refused."

Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Seeming how many people managed to guess it already, I'd say there's no big deal in you telling anyone. They've probably all seen it, too."

Kiba seemed taken aback at their comments. He clenched his teeth.

"You tell me you don't care? Not one bit?"

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Naruto barked suddenly, catching both Shikamaru and the current antagonist off guard. "You and your fucking homophobia - you know what's wrong with him, Shika?"

Kiba's mouth popped open a bit, but he quickly closed it, turning pleading eyes on Shikamaru.

The blonde glanced between the two. "Am I missing something important here?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's simple, really. His sister's a lesbian, and his parents have been ashamed of her ever since. Classic first-case scenario."

Kiba stared at Shikamru in shock. Naruto seemed disappointed.

"Oh. Is that all?" He frowned. "I was hoping it'd be something more interesting than _that._"

"People have had plainer reasons," Kiba scoffed, looking hurt.

"That doesn't make them any more right!" Shikamaru snapped defensively.

"Y'know," Naruto began slowly, "that'd explain why he never used to watch lesbian porn with us, back in the day."  
Both boys looked at him curiously. The corner of Kiba's mouth twitched.

"Aright. It's true. Every time I see something... gay-related, I think of her, and I get sick." He threw his hands in the air, voice getting hysterical. "I mean, Jesus! I can't even watch, really _enjoy_ girl-on-girl porn because _she_ always pops up, and I start imagining one of them is her..."

His face twisted in genuine agony.

"The thing is, though, I don't hate her. I just don't. But Mom starts ranting about how worthless she is, and Dad won't even take her calls..."

Naruto and Shikamaru waited in silence as he pulled himself together.

"I miss her. A lot." His face contorted into a worried expression. "Oddly enough, I've never met her... er... 'significant other', but the few times I got to talk to her before Mom and Dad cut all connections to her, she seemed really happy."

Shikamaru sighed. None of them voiced it, but they could finally see why he did what he did; to, in his own, probably ineffective way, deal with the pain of 'losing' a sister when she wasn't really dead.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't. Well, anyone else, that is." They both gave a sidelong glance at Naruto, who held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey! I'm not snitching!"

Shikamaru smirked at Kiba, pointing to a place beside him on the grass.

"Okay, homie. Now that that's settled, help us plan a wedding that either won't happen or Sai will reject to just considering one-hundred percent."

Kiba didn't protest.

* * *

Next up is the _**final chapter**_ – I can't wait! X3 The oh-so exciting conclusion… I myself don't even know what will happen, and I'm the author! XD

Yes, I own a dog. She does not have slit-like pupils. Kiba however does, which is just _weird_.


	8. The Final Outcome

Shikamaru studied the tendons on his hand, forehead creasing in a frown.

"Well?"

Shikamaru glanced at the other boy sitting beside him and watching him expectantly, as if waiting for him to do something entertaining and end the day on a high note. Shikamaru stuck his tongue out at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh, _so_ very mature."

Shikamaru shrugged, pretending to be occupied staring at his nails.

"Well? You going to tell him now or what?"

"Shh."

"Shh?"

Shikamaru gave him a withered look. "I'm thinking."

The blonde crossed his arms with an angry huff. They were quiet a few more seconds, letting the strict wind coming in onto the school's roof soothe them. Shikamaru flexed his fingers once more before finally clutching one of the metal bars with both hands, resting his face on the vertical pole that connected it and the ones above.

"How did you do it?"

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow.

"How did I _what_, exactly?"

_Don't play dumb!_ an irritated voice in his head growled, but Shikamaru kept the thought to himself. He shrugged feebly instead, suddenly feeling crippled at the nervous swell in his chest.

"How did... you know. _You_ do it?"

Naruto swept a lock of blonde hair over his shoulder, blinking the little strands that blew in his face away.

"It was Sasuke who brought up the courage to admit that _he_ loved _me_." Naruto smirked at him crookedly. "Mine came much later."

It was surprising, to say the least. Shikamaru had always thought of Naruto as the more obstinate, always in touch with his feelings. Loud, boisterous, yet caring and sentimental... Then came the vague memory of him holding a dying bird in elementary school, sobbing over its loss while Chouji and Kiba attempted to cheer him up. Shikamaru's frown deepened as he remembered being the one to say, _'It's just a stupid bird. It doesn't matter because it doesn't have feelings.'_ But at least he had stopped when the boy began to cry harder, patting him on the back and calming him with promises of a proper burial.

"And how did that go?"

"I hooked him!" Naruto said proudly, patting a nonexistent muscle on his skinny arm. The conjured image of Sasuke with a shiner made Shikamaru laugh, and together they shared a brief spell of uncontrollable giggles (or chuckles, in Shikamaru's case. He did not _giggle_).

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, the same color of blue as the sky they gazed upon now.

"But even if I did, inside I felt elated." His smile vanished briefly, as if regretting the amount of force he'd used after all. But it came back, brighter than before. "Wonderfully worthless idiot, he is!"

Shikamaru wondered if they were still talking about the same Sasuke but nodded anyway, looking up into the sky as well.

There was not a single cloud.

-

Shikamaru fidgeted in his seat at the lunch table, frowning in contempt.

Okay. So he hadn't seen Sai yet. But he didn't have morning classes with him, so that was to be expected. Still, despite knowing it wasn't the best place to confess one's feelings, he had hoped to at least catch a glimpse of Sai in the hallway, if only for the sake of seeing him. He sighed in discontent, rooted to the spot. He still wasn't sure how to get this out, or even if he would be right now if everyone wasn't pressuring him. Stupid Naruto with his experience and Kiba with his sudden support and enthusiasm. Some friends.

Shikamaru folded his arms, letting his forehead collide with the cold surface of the table. He groaned.

"Excuse me, Shikamaru."

He peaked out from between his arms. "Yeah?"

Shino raised an eyebrow (or he probably did, his hair seemed to have grown out over them, and the glasses only helped in disguising them further) and, with a sigh, inquired, "Is it true - about you and Sai being together, I mean?"

Shikamaru covered his face. "Please restate the question using blunter terms."

"That isn't fair. I feel I was blunt enough." Shino just didn't get sarcasm.

"Yes, it is," another voice cut in proudly. Shikamaru, realizing it was Kiba, gave another zombified groan.

"So when do you plan on telling him, anyway?" Aw, shit. Not Sasuke, too!

"Look, guys," Shikamaru grumbled, finally removing his head from the crook of his arms. "I don't mean to cut in on your only form of entertainment, but I honestly don't think I can do this today. I don't even know where the hell I'm supposed to find him."

Kiba coughed, blushing. The group turned to look at him, accompanied by the newly arrived Naruto and Chouji, their trays absolutely stacked.

"Shikamaru?" Chouji said in a grave voice. "I think there's something you should know."

He was suddenly aware of the heavy aura that had settled in. His eyebrows knit together as he scowled at them.  
"Oh, what is it _now?_"

They stood very still except for Sasuke, who slipped into a seat beside him, followed by Naruto. The blonde sat on the far side of Sasuke, mouth covered as he looked away from the two of them.

"Shikamaru," the taller boy murmured uneasily, "we know about... Sai."

Shikamaru squinted at him. "Yeah, I thought we estab-"

"Not you _and_ Sai," Shino cut in. "Just... Sai."

Shikamaru comprehended almost immediately. Fear rose into his chest.

"How did you-"

"He told us," Chouji answered before he could finish. "Me 'an Shino, anyway. He caught us the other day and spluttered it all to us. He was looking for advice on you. He didn't want it to be like last time."

"And Kiba was nearby," Shino added, "but we all didn't know by then that he had come to the... er..."

"Side of the Jedi," Chouji finished for him, quickly. "So to speak of course. And no offense or anything, Kiba."

"None taken," the brunette grumbled. He moaned, hiding his face in his hands. "But it's all my fault!"

"Wait - _what's_ your fault?" Shikamaru was having a hard time taking this in, focused instead on the crazed fluttering in his stomach.

_He was looking for advice on you._ So Sai definitely felt something back.

It was like one weight had been lifted from his shoulders - but what on earth could be this new omen of misfortune his friends were so eager to exchange the prior for?

"Well, knowing what he did... Or at least, attempted..." Kiba bit his lip. "God, it _is_ my fault!"

"_What?_" Shikamaru hissed. "Wait, what? What did Sai attempt?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought he told you everything."

"He _did!_" Shikamaru answered desperately, wishing someone would give him an answer. "Or at least I thought! Now, somebody tell me what's going on!"

"Shikamaru," Naruto finally choked, "he tried to commit _suicide._"

Shikamaru's throat suddenly constricted as a wave of fear enveloped him, all color draining from the scene.

"W-what?" he whispered, voice low. "Wait - wait, wait, wait! How is that Kiba's fault?"

"The first time had nothing to do with him." Chouji cut in. "But today..."

The group turned to him expectantly, willing him with their eyes to spill his part of the story. Shikamaru's right hand clamped over his left arm in anticipation, stomach feeling not empty but now sickeningly full of fear.

"Today," Kiba murmured, refusing to meet their eyes, "I came to him in the hall. I wanted to make peace. But I kind of... worded it badly, and he took off."

Shikamaru grit his teeth. "_What did you say?_"

Kiba flinched slightly at his hostile demand, but obeyed anyway.

"'I saw you guys yesterday. But I already know about you and Shikamaru.'"

Shikamaru had bolted almost before he could finish.

The group waited a few moments to make sure he was gone.

Naruto beamed. "Great work, everyone!"

All five boys released a simultaneous sigh, giving small humorous laughs afterward.

"Think we went overboard?" Sasuke mumbled. "He looked pretty worked up."

"No way!" Naruto snapped, indignant. "I'd be _damned_ if I let this go off without a bang!" He grinned toothily. His boyfriend ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Now, then. Place your bets?" Kiba waggled his eyebrows as he tossed his wallet onto the table. "I'll be the bet keeper."

"Ooh, ooh, me! Five says he doesn't even find him!"

Sasuke scoffed. "Ridiculous. Ten on him getting there, but he doesn't admit anything."

"You guys are all assholes!" Chouji growled. "I have utmost faith in Shikamaru."

He tossed a twenty on the table.

"Sai, however..."

-

Shikamaru ignored the yells of several teachers as he raced down the hall, searching wherever he could think of for Sai. Maybe if he found the other boy, they could just talk this out...

"Sai, un?" The feminine blonde boy looked at the panting Shikamaru in the art room doorway curiously. "He hasn't stopped by yet today, un!"

Kurenai shook her head in agreement, fiddling with some papers on her desk. "He's right. I haven't seen Sai in a while, actually."

"Th-thanks anyway," Shikamaru panted, racing to his next destination. Maybe he was in the librar-

The lanky teen halted in his steps as a silvery-haired boy walked past. Mechanically, he turned his head to stare owl-eyed over his shoulder.

"_What did you say?_"

Kabuto blinked at him over his glasses.

"It's rude to wave your fist at upper classmen, or anyone else for that matter."

Shikamaru lowered his shaking hand, still clutching the other boy's front. Actually, he wasn't sure exactly when that'd happened.

"I asked you a question!"

Kabuto smirked.

"_It's a shame._ I heard your friends talking, you know. I think it's a shame."

Shikamaru squinted at him. There would be time to beat the shit out of him later. But as of right now, there was something this guy wasn't telling him...

"Do you know where Sai is?"

"It's my responsibility as class rep not to divulge information on other students to just _anyone._" His lips curled in a crooked smile.

"Look, Kabuto. I'm not playing around here. This is some _serious shit,_ so you better-"

"I'm not playing, either. Oh!" He grinned, an eerie sight compared to his lopsided smirk from before. "How messy do you think a drop from the school roof would be? Just out of curiosity."

All the color drained from Shikamaru's face.

"_Dammit!_"

Kabuto straightened the front of his shirt as Shikamaru sped away, no genuine expression visible on his face.

_Up to you now, brat._

He turned away.

_Sasuke better pay me damn well for doing this for him._

-

"_Sai!_"

He had all but screamed the name as he entered the door to the roof, huffing and puffing for dear life.

A boy a couple of feet from him, sitting in the same position he had that morning when talking to Naruto, jerked slightly in surprise. He glanced behind him, hands firm on the lowest, horizontal rail.

Familiar, pale lips pulled into a smile. "Oh! Hi, Shika!"

Shikamaru froze. That was not the happy face of a person about to kill himself. That was the happy face of a very normal person who had been sitting around waiting for someone to meet them just seeing that person finally arrive.

Something clicked. The suspicious, rushed movements. They way Kabuto had seemed overly engrossed yet revolted by his own words.

Shikamaru ground his teeth. _I am going to kill every last one of them. I swear, I-_

"Shika?"

"Y-yeah?" he answered quickly. He came over to Sai, resting his arms on the rail as he sat down beside him.

"You seem... tired." Sai screwed his face up, studying Shikamaru's. "No offense, but you look like you just ran a marathon - and _lost._ So what happened?"

"Oh, nothing," Shikamaru replied in a sickly sweet voice. "I just have a feeling most of our friends are going to die in extremely gruesome ways today." _Plus one upper classmen._

Sai raised both brows. "Okay, then!" he mumbled unenthusiastically, looking back to the horizon.

Silence. Very, very tense silence. For Shikamaru, anyway.

Well, this was it. The perfect moment he'd been waiting for. He could at least thank his friends for that. Now...

He sighed, placing his forehead against the cool bars.

If only his wonderful _friends_ had given him a script and list of "do's and don'ts" in terms of asking someone out. Honestly! This wasn't a proposal, but the fact they were both guys probably made the moment seem more important, more vital, as if hanging by a thread. And anyway, now knowing his friends had probably fabricated the entire story, having guessed everything from a fact there was a 'last time' to the idea that whatever the story was Shikamaru alone knew, there was _no way_ for him to know if Sai truly liked him back or not.

The boy beside him released a lengthy sigh.

"Okay, then. I'll start."

He rested his cheek on his hands, looking at Shikamaru expectantly. He quickly closed his eyes, sighing.  
"Look," he murmured. "Don't laugh when I say this, but-"

His shoulders jerked up a bit in surprise when he opened his eyes to find Shikamaru staring into his, entire face not even an inch from his.

"Um," Sai said.

'Um'. That just about summed it up for both of them.

Sai wasn't quite as soft as Shikamaru had dreamed - his lips were still plush, yet firmer than he'd thought, but it wasn't at all unpleasant, no! He seemed to know what he was doing, and Shikamaru thanked the gods for his brief summer romances; they had prepared him well.

Their lips moved easily together, occasionally so well that the other let out a small gasp of sorts. One of Sai's hands snaked around his neck, touching the back of Shikamaru's head, caressing the firm strands of hair that were pulled back into a high ponytail. The fingers of the other hand teased a single black hoop, gently massaging the soft part of the ear. Shikamaru kissed him all the deeper for that, his hands pulling around Sai's waist. The more Sai touched him, gentle and hesitant, the more he deepened the kiss, and the more one made the other gasp or even moan now.

Yes, yes, they'd need air eventually. But right now, this was all they needed.

They came up at the same time, gasping but still holding each other close. Shikamaru sighed deeply, feeling very content yet greedy enough to want more.

He rested his forehead on Sai's, feeling his face flare as their eyes met. He smiled at the boy above him timidly, slipping his hands to Shikamaru's neck.

"Feels good to get it all out on the table, right?"

"You don't even know!" Shikamaru breathed with surprising conviction. It absolutely _did._

Sai kissed him one last time, on the tip of the nose. Shikamaru's blush deepened.

"Actually," Sai murmured, "I do."

-

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji groaned simultaneously. Sasuke frowned. Shino adjusted his glasses with a smirk.

"It pays to have faith in your friends."

Shikamaru shrugged, having just entered and no idea what they were talking about. He further intertwined his fingers with Sai's.

"Thanks, Shino."

"No, literally." The bug lover actually smiled with teeth. The group looked at him in shock, taken aback. "It _pays._"

The others took the hint, forking over their cash.

"Oops!" Kiba said, opening his wallet. "I'm broke!"

"Aw, Kiba, you ass!" Naruto growled.

"That in itself is worth something," Sasuke mumbled.

"Fork it over," Shino said expectantly, holding out his hand. Kiba's jaw dropped.

"No way! My sister gave me this!" He frowned. "Besides, I said all the money in my wallet, not the wallet itself."

"You did _not!_" Chouji snapped. "You said-!"

And they broke into a series of squabbles. Despite being the cause, both Sai and Shikamaru felt as if they had walked into foreign territory.

Sai's eyes swept the quarreling group with a mixture of amazement and annoyance.

"Were they all in on this?" Sai asked, more incredulous than mad. Shikamaru smiled at him sheepishly.

"You don't want to know."

Naruto cleared his throat, swiveling around in his seat to face the couple. He furrowed his brow at them in what was probably supposed to be a threatening way.

"Can I be the best man or not?" He pouted. "I still like the orange streamers idea, but if you like, we can make them purple."

Sai wrinkled his nose. "Ew. I don't like the sound of any of those ideas, especially not you as best-"

He quickly dodged a smack from the blonde, who he stuck his tongue out at in return. Naruto grit his teeth.

"_Sai!_"

Sai squealed and, to everyone's surprise, pecked Shikamaru on the cheek before running like hell as Naruto chased him around the lunch room.

"So!" Kiba cut in cheerily, despite being out an entire month of lunches. "The pursuit of the artist has ended well, I trust?"

Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, actually. It has."

**The End**

* * *

:'3 I feel so good inside! 

Stay tuned… there may be a sequel. ;) Or at least a _mini-story_.


End file.
